


All good things cum by threes

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: Gavin loves the reader but she is already Connor's, but there's always a way to compromise, right? ;)





	All good things cum by threes

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick "story" to pass the time xD

“But I love you!”, blurted out Gavin.

His watery eyes darted between you and Connor as he tried keep sitting upright while the many glasses of whiskey were pulling on him. You and your android friend found him in front of a bar, lying on the ground, dead drunk and snoring. He might have been the king of idiots at the police station, but he still was your best friend and a good partner, your self proclaimed brilliant minds worked alike and you managed to solve most cases together in no time. Connor carried Gavin to his apartment, which was just around the corner of the bar, laying him on his bed where he woke up, just to stare at both you with tears in his eyes. After getting him to talk, you found out that he actually fell in love with you and couldn't bear the fact that you were with Connor now, putting you in a very uncomfortable position. You couldn't deny that there were some feelings for Gavin, buried deep in your heart, but out of fear for your friendship and the sake of your professional partnership, you decided to ignore them and when you met the charming android detective, you slowly forgot about the love for your partner flourishing in obscurity.

“I'm sorry, cupcake....I-I should have confff-essed it earlier.”, Gavin's tongue wouldn't move around as it should, “you know I'm an emo-t-tional cripple.”

You looked at Connor, not knowing what to reply or how to react. You loved them both but you didn't want to hurt either of them, but considering that your partner was completely wasted and already hurt, you rather remained silent and waited for the android to come up with a solution, he was the perfect machine after all, programmed to be logical and finding a solution to every problem.

“I might have a proposition for you, Detective Reed. It will be a one time proposition, I promise solemnly that I will do this only because I know the value of your friendship with my girlfriend and after this I will never want to hear anything about this anymore.”, Connor started.

His voice sounded dead serious and you thought that he even gave a bit of a cold impression. Gavin lifted his head and gazed perplexed but hopeful at your android.

“I will share her this one time assuming that she will be okay with it, BUT,” he paused for a second, “I will not stand by and just watch, in fact I'm rather curious and I want to take part in whatever pleasure you decide to have.”

You blinked disbelievingly. Was your boyfriend proposing a threesome with Reed? You wanted to say something, but your mind as your body were frozen by what just came out of Connor's mouth. It's not that you'd oppose the idea but being able to actually grasp at it made you hesitant. The android gave you a warm smile and gently pushed towards Gavin who also seemed frozen. The android placed his hands on your hips and pressed you down so you sat on the Detective's lap before he slowly took off your jacket, t-shirt and bra. Reed couldn't believe how lucky he was, How many times did he try to imagine you topless sitting on him? Eventhough his intoxication would suggest otherwise, this time it was real and he wouldn't waste this once in a lifetime opportunity. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against yours, his tongue to enter your mouth. The whiskey mixed with his taste filled your mouth as you let him enter. Considering the state he was in, he did a great job whirling his tongue around yours, leaving you wanting more as he retreated. You wanted to protest as you suddenly felt Connor's hands grabbing your breasts and the gentle kisses he placed on your neck. Your eyes closed and a soft moan escaped your lips. Gavin took off his shirt and threw it on the floor next to his bed. He grabbed your hips, moving you back and forth, grinding against the growing bulge in his pants. You felt the wetness gathering between your legs, for someone who not sure if this should be done and couldn't get enough and you definitely wanted more now. Connor stopped kissing you and pulled you up, nodding at Gavin, who stripped down your pants before he, still weak-kneed, undressed completely. Seeing his erect cock made you whimper, it was big and thick, twitching and a few drops of pre-cum were leaking from its head. The android let you down, pushing you back to Reed, leaving your head just in front of his cock, lifting your hips slightly and holding them in position. Two of his fingers circled your clit a few times before stuck them inside you. Gavin pushed his cock inside your mouth as you groaned, mouth wide open. He tasted deliciously, you bobbed your head up and down, trying to get it as deep as possible without gagging.

“Ah that's so good, princess! You're such a good girl”, Gavin moaned.

He didn't feel this good for...he couldn't even remember. Since he laid eyes on you, he never took any other woman home and all the times he masturbated thinking of you, never felt this exquisite. He wanted this to last forever, hell, he even enjoyed the naked android fingering you from behind as you sucked him off. Both you and Gavin groaned in protest as Connor pulled you off the Detective's dick and stopped thrusting his fingers inside of you.

“Detective, please lay down on the bed.”, the android commanded, “my love it is time to wrap this up and drown you in pleasure.”

His husky voice in your ear made you shiver. You climbed on top of Gavin and waited for your boyfriend to position himself behind you. The Detective grabbed your hips down and he slowly entered you. Before you could even form a single thought, you felt Connor's cock entering your ringpiece. The room was filled with your moans of pleasure as both men thrust inside your entrances.

“Shit, cupcake, I'm close!”, Gavin squealed bucking his hips faster, thrusting harder inside you.

Your moans grew louder as you were also close to cumming.

“Me too, my love!”, Connor groaned into your ear.

Your wall clenched around Gavin's cock as you came. You could feel the warm cum of him and Connor filling you up. You never felt this good, you rode out your orgasm and laid next to Gavin on the bed who was panting but smiling. The android himself next to you, wrapping his arm around you.

“This...was intriguing and pleasurable”, Connor stated calmly, “maybe, if both of you agree, we could do this more often.”

He pulled you closer to him, placing a kiss on your cheek and looked sternly at Gavin.

“She is still mine, though.”

 


End file.
